


I Will Always Be Here

by Resoan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: Hubert, Lady Edelgard's top advisor, is not terribly pleased when she begins the search for a husband at the behest of her council who he doubts has her best interests at heart. Of all the suitors who appear, however, Hubert is surprised to find himself not entirely disgusted by one Ferdinand von Aegir, the son of the Prime Minister of the Hrym territory.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sun & Moon 《Ferdibert》





	I Will Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is set very loosely in-universe, though is far removed from the canon of the game; think of it more as a quasi-medieval alternate universe. Characters and territories are roughly the same, but no academy or war. 
> 
> This was originally written for Ferdibert week, but the more I considered the AU the more I wanted to flesh it out so keep an eye out for future chapters! Also Edelthea if you squint! It'll be more prominent in future chapters, but will remain a side pair to Ferdibert.

“Are you certain of this, Lady Edelgard? Your reign is stable, your people happy. There is no need to so hastily draw into such negotiations.” 

“Come now, Hubert. Are you so afraid a potential new husband will usurp your position as my closest advisor and confidant? You know me better than that.” 

“Hardly,” Hubert replied with a crooked half-smile. Edelgard offered a similar smile in return before the pair chuckled quietly, the emperor drawing closer to the balcony overlooking the grounds. 

“You know how the others are, Hubert,” she finally murmured with a sigh, her hand lingering on the balcony's edge as she glanced down. “They worry something will happen to me before they have a secure heir for the throne.”

“Or rather, they worry their own feeble claim to the throne will not suffice and instead hope to sink their claws into your heir,” Hubert then supplied scathingly, though the darkness from his expression drained upon seeing the somber look on the emperor's face. 

“Perhaps, but it is still my duty. I cannot simply ignore it, no matter how distasteful it is.” 

–

That had been almost a year ago, now, and Hubert had seen over a dozen men come to the royal palace in Enbarr in hopes of winning the emperor's hand only to be turned down mercilessly. At the very least he was relieved to see she had exacting standards, though she was not the type to be taken in by such petty things as emotion or appearance. Perhaps such was why Hubert was not concerned when the eldest son of the von Aegir family, Ferdinand, came to court. His father was the Prime Minister of Hrym, a neighboring region that had at one time been part of Adrestia, but had split off centuries earlier after petty political squabbles. Still, they maintained good relations, and Hubert still scowled to remember how the Prime Minister lamented the fact that their lines had never 'crossed'. Hubert was quite content to keep it as such, especially if all the intel he'd gathered about the von Aegir heir proved true. 

It was wholly unsurprising that the emperor's retinue all-but-demanded such a prestigious guest be greeted with a ball of all things, and though Hubert would have preferred an entire day spent in sunlight, it was his duty to attend Lady Edelgard. Unfortunately for Hubert, the Mittelfrank Opera Company had been invited to entertain, and the emperor seemed rather... _enraptured_ by a certain young songstress whose eyes supposedly twinkled like emeralds in the candlelight. Hubert tried _desperately_ not to recall the tone of voice effected by his emperor as she spoke of this Dorothea in such high regard, and instead sipped at his tasteless wine as couples swirled around in him an eyesore of bright colors. 

After leaving his empty goblet with one of the many servants milling about, Hubert retired to a private balcony a little ways from the main hall, hoping to have at least a few moments of privacy away from the oppressive scents of all the people. Fortunately he'd fed liberally before the event, and so even amidst all the elevated heart-rates and easy targets inundated with alcohol, Hubert could control himself with ease; of course, having five centuries of practice helped as well. He'd always worked from the shadows, tugging at political strings with a deftness courtiers would envy, but this was the first time he'd ever stepped out of the shadows to help a particular person. Edelgard was his responsibility now, even if it had started out as more an obligation than a genuine desire. 

So lost in thought was Hubert that he failed to notice another lingering on the balcony, the ruffles of his cravat billowing in the wind, though even they paled in comparison to the many, many ruffles of his red hair. Just as he thought to turn and slip away without being noticed, however, the redhead pushed himself back from the railing where he'd been leaning, a look of amicable curiosity creasing his lips into a smile. “Ah. Slipping away from the ball as well, I take it?” the redhead began without preamble or introduction, though Hubert could do little but incline his head. 

“You must be...Lord von Vestra? The emperor spoke quite highly of you,” the redhead then continued, leaning an arm against the balustrade before taking a sip of his wine. 

“You have spoken with Lady Edelgard?” Hubert inquired, eyebrows drawing together curiously. There was already something markedly different about this human before he even spoke, but to have an acquaintance with the emperor as well? Hubert would have been hard-pressed to admit he was the slightest bit intrigued. 

“Indeed,” the redhead inclined his head in affirmation. “Oh, but where are my manners. I am Ferdinand von Aegir. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The redhead offered him a bow at the waist and Hubert's eyes widened minutely. _This_ was the man Lady Edelgard was to call her husband? When Hubert abruptly turned on his heel and strode away without so much as a word, Ferdinand could only stare after him a little helplessly, wondering if he'd done or said something in their admittedly-brief interactions to offend the emperor's right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hubert is a vampire.


End file.
